The Shadow of the Clocktower
The Shadow of the Clocktower is a bizarre being created unconsciously by Eon Horloge in the world of Tricore. Despite its pseudo humanoid shape, it appears to be something of a more ethereal nature. Appearance The Shadow is a rather peculiar being whose reason to be and birth are a mystery even to The Shadow himself. He sports grey skin and a single eye with black sclera, making the blue iris contrast heavily with the dark tones of his features. His right eye is missing, replaced with a half broken gear and stitches that make it resemble a crude eye patch. His lips display white sutures that follow a zigzagging pattern yet these do not hinder his ability to speak or even consume as long as any solids are kept in small pieces to go in between the stitches, which extend to each side of his face. His hair is snowy white, about shoulder length with two particularly longer tufts at the sides of his head, half covering what appears to be fragments of gears where his ears would be, though the most notable trait he bears is the lack of connections on his limbs. His arms appear detached from his torso, having nothing in between where his elbow should be up to his shoulder, with strange wisps flaring constantly at the end of his forearm. Both legs present the same peculiarity, displaying the same dark flares as his elbows which sprout from his foot gear. Despite the mutilated look of his limbs they function in the same way as a human, holding a limit to how much they may stretch and bend. His attire consists of a purple strapless robe, held up below his collarbone by a ruby-like gem on the center and golden swirls that appear attached to his chest. The robe opens on the left side, with the rim held in place by three silver chains. He wears a pair of dark purple boots decorated with golden swirls and trims, and silver stiletto heels. Wide silver gears can be found where his knees would be and where the boots start, adorned with a ruby similar to his robe and chains hanging at the sides of the gears. Personality Just like his looks suggest, The Shadow is bizarre in his demeanor. He is rather cheerful and even naive to a point, however his lack of awareness and knowledge may lead to his conversations taking a turn for the grim and morbid without the intention to do so. He struggles with the idea of moral, social cues and empathy, being unable to recognize and react to these accordingly and thus becoming either great for conversations or somewhat annoying instead. He is gentle to a fault, and despite he is unable to comprehend most emotions he works hard to grasp a vague understanding of them even if the definition remains as something that could have been learned through a book. The Shadow even with his odd status and demeanor can be described almost as a loving and kind hearted creature who enjoys speaking in metaphors and odd words to communicate. Perhaps that is just a thing that shadows do? Background & History Cors'Guard Little is known about the infamous Shadow of the Clocktower and its origins, but most townsfolk state that the Clocktower was haunted and guarded by a strange creature that lurked within its thirteen floors. Some would dare to inspect the seemingly decaying building just to flee eventually upon hearing the click of heels against the steel flooring that composed each story of the tower. Others simply did not have the patience to climb from the very first plant to the thirteenth floor. One day though, the already rusty and seemingly neglected tower had three of its clock face's numbers taken away, forcing the supposed guardian of the tower to venture out in order to retrieve them. Despite this went against his nature of remaining within the tower and watch people from above, the concern and love he had for his 'home' and only 'friend' were enough motivation to begin this quest. Niflcorheim After his adventures and misadventures at the time of Cors'Guard, The Shadow started a new life in company of a friend gained during his trials, The Machina Wizard. A shop was set up at the base of The Clocktower, now known as The Tower of Rust, where both lived together and made a business out of The Wizard's inventions. Notable Relationships *Machina Wizard: A charismatic young man with a heart of gold and a mechanical arm. The Shadow referred to him as his brother despite the lack of blood relations, mimicking the way in which the male referred to The Shadow. *Little Miss Lavender Blue: One of the creations from his brother and the one that taught The Shadow about jealousy without meaning to as she received strong affection and attention from The Wizard. In the end however she became a part of the peculiar 'family'. *Miss Fortune: He refers to her as 'The Witch' or 'Miss Witch' and thinks of her rather fondly as she insisted on the fact that despite he was a shadow, a product of a boy's imagination and that his story had to come to an end he was still special and deserving of a second opportunity to live outside of the book. *Crystalwork Rabbit: He told many lies, so many to the point one could not tell if he was being honest or not, yet for The Shadow lies were akin to fairy tales and good stories were always nice to hear. Their relationship was unusually close despite their differences and bizarre nature. *Friendly Hatter: Another dear friend of The Shadow with whom he spent his time enjoying of tea parties and chats about clockwork. They were both extremely childish and enjoy the company of each other greatly. Trivia *The Shadow can be seen at times roaming around Fyr'stcercle after Eon undergoes an involuntary transformation, however his existence is feeble and short lived as it lasts less than Eon's usual transformation time. *He met the write of The Wizard's book, Arik Brandeis. He is also aware of the boy's deceased status. *On the other hand, he lacks knowledge about the fate of Little Miss Lavender Blue's counterpart, Periwinkle Winter.